Ciegos
by CrimsonWolfSaid
Summary: Si, uno puede gustarle alguien pero a veces ese alguien no es el indicado para nosotros mientras ignoramos el hecho que a lado nuestro este quien nos apoye sin dudar pese sus deseos. Tal vez sino fueramos tan ciegos...


Siento mucho tardar con las otras historias :'c Esta es una que ya tenia guardada y no tenia la menor idea si ponerla aquí o no pero en fin, esta se me salio de pronto por locura así que sino les gusta no lean :c Jaja aun que ni a mi me gusta la pareja pero de pronto se me vio a la mente en ese momentoXD

Nada es mio, solo la trama y lo demás a sus respectivos autores. Disfruten.

* * *

><p>–Te esta viendo, te esta viendo.<p>

–Deja de molestarme, dobe.

–Pero teme, ella te esta viendo.

–Sabes que esa tipo de chicas no me llama la atención.

– ¿En serio, Sasuke-kun?

Una pelirroja abrazo al azabache por detrás, al instante se congeló.

– ¿Que lees?

–Historia.

–Suena interesante, ¿pero no quieres hacer otra cosa más interesante?

– ¿Como que?

– ¿Pasarla conmigo?

–Karin...

Ella le plantó un beso su frente, luego salio del salón.

–Creo que le gustas.

–Cállate, lo menos que quiero saber es que le gusto a Karin.

El azabache se había molestado, de reojo observo a la pelirroja de lentes.

–Solo le gusta jugar.

–Tal vez, pero recuerda que el baile esta cerca, puedes llevarla a ella.

–Para nada, no con Karin, Sakura es mas decente.

– ¡Pero su novio es Pein!

–Solo dije que Sakura es mas decente.

–Se te presentan las oportunidades y las rechazas, baka.

**En el receso**

–Puedes comer conmigo, si quieres.

– ¿En serio, hn?

–Hai, para mi seria un placer, Deidara-sempai.

–Oye Karin, hn.

– ¿Si, Deidara-sempai?

– ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana en la tarde, hn?

– ¿Salir contigo? ¿En serio?

–Hai, hn.

– ¡Claro que si, Deidara-sempai!

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios, se levanto y se fue.

Cerca del jardín, un azabache descansaba, entonces la pelirroja llego.

– ¡Hola Itachi-kun!

–Hola.

– ¿No me preguntaras nada hoy?

– ¿Lograste hacerlo?

– ¡Hai!

–Baka, no dejas lo zorra.

–No Itachi, recuerda bien que yo solo me divierto, Sasuke en verdad me gusta pero no se como llamarle la atención si siempre esta con Naruto.

– ¿Por eso quieres desquitarte con Deidara?

– ¡Hai!

–No tienes remedio, Karin.

Ella lo abrazo, no eran mas que mejores amigos, por alguna extraña razón lo eran, aun que Karin siempre se engañaba ella misma.

–Solo te digo que así no se hace.

– ¿Entonces como?

–Para empezar, Sasuke es homosexual.

– ¡Pero solo me gusta Sasuke!

–Ya lo veo... ¿que tal Juugo? Es un poco mas alto que el.

–Juugo lo veo como un hermano, nada que ver Itachi-kun.

–Esta bien, esta bien... ¿entonces Suigetsu?

–Me terminó hace cinco meses por la hermana menor de Hinata ¿se te olvido?

–La verdad si, sabes que sobre ese tema de novios me da igual.

– ¡Baka!

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, volver a Sasuke heterosexual.

– ¡Creo que ya se lo que haré!

– ¿Así, que?

– ¡Lo volveré heterosexual!

–Y de nuevo...vale, inténtalo si quieres.

– ¿Estas molesto, Itachi-kun?

–No, solo que no entiendo por que sigues intentando si al final el te dirá que no.

–Pero Itachi...en verdad me gusta Sasuke.

–Lo se, pero hay mas chicos en la preparatoria, ¿sabias?

– ¡Hai, hai! Pero ninguno me llama la atención, todos los demás son feos o los veo como hermanos.

El azabache volvió con ella y le puso una cara de "No me jodas".

– ¡Claro, todos menos tu! Eres guapo y todo pero eres mi mejor amigo, y como mi mejor amigo debes apoyarme.

–Como tu mejor amigo, debo aconsejarte lo que debes y lo que no debes hacer, baka.

Karin no parecía entender a donde quería el llegar, repetía lo mismo siempre, "mejor amigo". Era demasiado guapo para solo ser eso, era muy sincero con ella pero Karin negaba las posibilidades entre ellos.

–Sabes...estoy empezando a creer que no soy bonita...

– ¿Por que lo dices?

–Bueno, nadie me hace caso, estoy segura que Sasuke sabe lo que siento pero no me hace caso a mi.

–Sigue.

–A veces pienso que, realmente soy fea.

–Karin, te diré una verdad. Tu intentas hacer todo lo posible para llamar la atención de Sasuke, ¿cierto?

–Hai.

–Pues lo haces de mal manera, siempre haces que te vean con otros, todo eso llega a los oídos de Sasuke, y piensa mal de ti. Para empezar, el le gusta Naruto.

–Ya lo se, ¡pero Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, incluso Sakura tiene novio!

– ¿Tienes envidia de ellas?

–La verdad si, ellas tienen a una persona quien les da amor y yo...

–Me tienes a mi.

– ¿Itachi -kun?

–Karin, si me lo permites...te amare, pero no como tu mejor amigo.

–Itachi-kun, yo no...yo no sabia que tu-.

–No tienes que disculparte, solo éramos ciegos.

El joven le besó la frente, miró sus ojos y le sonrió.

–Me tienes a mi.


End file.
